Valentines Day
by Hannah Jane
Summary: This is a what if story from Season 2. No flaming please I'm easily offended.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Valentines Day

Hannah

_Disclaimer: Nothing from BtVS belongs to me. It belongs to Joss Whendon_

_Spoilers: Surprise and Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered only Angel isn't evil._

_Authors Note: This is an AU fic, it takes place after Surprise only Angel doesn't lose his soul, instead when he and Buffy made love he became human. So now he's a 23 year old person again. This is after all a Holiday Fic!_

Prologue

It was almost Valentines day and Buffy and Angel were going to celabrate there first Valentines days as a couple and as lovers. Buffy kept bugging him to tell her what his plans were but he just kept on telling her that it was a surprsie, and that he wasn't going to tell her anything. Buffy was at the Bronze with Willow and Cordelia the three girls waiting for there boyfriends to show up. They were meeting them here, and the Bronze was decorated for Valentines day with decorations and everything that was a symbol of Valentines Day on the night of Buffy's birthday she smiled at remembering her and Angel making love for the first time, it made her smile everytime she thought of that magical night, and since he was human, Buffy was now on the birth control pill so she wouldn't get pregnant.

Cordelia said "So Buffy what does Angel have planed for you two?" Buffy pouted and said "He won't tell me, I keep trying to get it out of him but he won't tell me not even seduction will help." Willow said "Well knowing Angel it's probably going to be something very romantic. Buff you've got the most romantic boyfriend in the world." "Thanks Will. What does Oz have planed?" "Were going to have dinner and see a movie. How about Xander?" Cordelia rolled her eye's and said "Knowing Xander it's probably going to be something cheap." Buffy said "Don't be to sure Cordy Xander might surprise you." "I doubt it Buffy, Xander's a cheap skate." "I don't know Cordy, Xander seems different when he's around you I've known him my whole life." Willow said.

The guys were walking towards the Bronze ready to meet up with there girlfriends bragging about what they got for them. Xander, Oz and Angel walked into the Bronze and looked for there girlfriends and saw them sitting around a table sharing secrets and laughing.

Xander said "What is it with women, they always sit around sharing secrets and private jokes." "Who knows Xander." Angel said "Girls always stick together." Oz said. "Isn't that what we love about them?" Angel said, they walked up to their girlfriends and kissed them. Angel placed a kiss on the back of her head she smiled and said "Oh, hi!" The two of them kissed and then Oz kissed Willow and then Xander gave Cordelia a kiss.

"So why were you guys late?" Cordelia asked "We were suppose to meet an hour ago." Buffy said. The guys looked at each other they all went shopping for gifts for their girlfriends "Just hung out." Xander said "You guys went to hang out." "Oh lets just forget about that." The guys took out their gifts amd handed wrapped packages to their girlfriends Angel handed Buffy three gift boxes, Xander handed Cordelia a wrapped package and then Oz handed Willow her gift. Buffy opened her packages she placed her hand on her chest when she saw the three piece jewlry set Angel gave her. It contained a heart pendent necklace, a tennis braclet and a ring. "Oh my God Angel their beautiful you didn't have to." "Of course I did I love you very much." Angel took the necklace out and placed it around her neck and Buffy said "oh Angel it's beautiful." Angel said "I have something else for you." "Angel this was enough." He handed her a dozen roses and she smelled the fragrence and kissed Angel again. Xander said "Open yours now Cordy." Cordelia opened the box and saw the a heart pedant necklace Cordelia said "Oh My God Xander! I can't believe you were able to buy this but I love it." She kissed Xander and said "Thank you." Buffy said "Angel are you going to tell me what you have planed tonight now?" "No, sweetheart not until tonight." "Fine." Buffy said pouting.

Later that night Buffy was getting ready for Angel's surprising Valentines day surprise, she had been impatient all day for her and Angel to spend there first Valentines day together as a couple.

She couldn't wait to learn what Angel's surprise was, but knowing Angel it was probably going to be something totally romantic, because Buffy's boyfriend was totally romantic when it came to her, in fact he spoiled her most of the time. She looked at the jewelry that Angel got her for Valentines day, the beautiful three piece jewery set, all diamonds. She loved having a rich boyfriend, but Buffy would love Angel even if he was poor. Buffy got dressed for the night and wore a black dress with hearts on it and tiny straps and had matching shoes on. She put on her make up and then sprayed herself with vanilla perfume, and fixed up her hair, Angel was going to be arrive soon, Buffy was glad that her mother wasn't home, because she knew that if her mother knew she and Angel were dating she would have a cow, but Buffy couldn't help but wonder if maybe her mom had found a new boyfriend. Buffy didn't want to think about it if her mother did have a new boyfriend, especially after the Ted incident. Plus it made Buffy shiver thinking about her mother having smochies.

Buffy heard knocking on the door and went downstairs she knew that it was Angel, she answered and Angel kissed her and said "Hello beautiful." "Hi. So whats the plan tonight." "How does a night in LA sound. With dinner and dancing." "Oh Angel that sounds romantic." He smiled and said "and also maybe ice skating. Maybe you should pack a weekend bag?" "How come." "Well how would you feel about spending the weekend with me in LA?" Buffy smiled she couldn't think of anything more romantic then her and Angel having a romantic get away for the weekend and said "I'd love to." She gave him a kiss and said "I'll go pack a weekend bag." "I'll wait." Angel said giving her a kiss.

She went upstairs and packed a bag for the weekend and went to her mothers room and saw a note on the bed and Buffy picked it up and read it, it said that her mother was going to be gone for the weekend, she sighed with releif and took her bag and went back downstairs. "Oh Angel that sounds wonderful. Especially the ice skating." "Well since the last time we tried to ice skate the Order of Teraka interupted but not this time." "You are so good to me Angel." "No I'm just so in love with you." She smiled and said "No I'm so in love with you." The two of them chuckled and kissed each other. "Lets go." Angel said taking her hand and said adding his Irish accent which he hasn't used in years "Me carriage awaits me lady."

He said gesturing to his car which was a dark blue mustang convertible. She smiled and Angel helped her inside and then got in himself and then started the engine and Buffy looked over at Angel and he stole glances at her, she took his hand and carressed his claddagh ring and he did the same to hers and the two of them smiled at each other as Angel drove them to LA. "Were going to LA?" "Yes and I reserved a suite for the weekend." Angel said he kept looking her way and being captivated by how beautiful she was as she softly sang along to the radio. He took one of his hands off the steering wheel and took a hold of his lovers hand, he kissed the back of her hand and carressed the ring she wore. Buffy's hair blew around her face as Angel drove along in the topless car.

They arrived in LA and checked into the hotel and then went out to dinner and dancing. It was a romantic night for Buffy they went ice skating and headed back to there hotel she changed into her nightgown and sat down on the bed brushing her hair out. Angel came beside her and carressed her shoulders and started to kiss along her neck and shoulders she closed her eye's and sighed giving Angel better access to her neck and shoulders. She said "down boy. I think we should do some patroling." "Are you sure?" "Yes I've got an itching for some ass kicking, but I promise I'll make it up to you." "I'm counting on it." Buffy changed into her red leather pants and a black shirt and Angel changed out of his formal clothes and into some slaying clothes to. He said "Ready?" "Yes." He took her hand and they grabbed some stakes and went about patroling around some of the cemetaries in LA.

They were making out at one of the cemetaries they were making out and heard growling behind them. Buffy and Angel turned around and saw five or six vampires surounding them. "Ready?" "Defenently." Buffy and Angel got into fighting stances back to back as the vampires started to circle them and they nodded at each other and went into attack mode and started fighting off the vampires. Buffy kicked one by Angel and it tripped him and she said "Sorry honey." "It's ok." He stood up and took his stake and dusted the vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes

Hey all I know your all patiently and impatiently waiting on updates for my fics but I'm suffering from major writers blocks for all my stories and a couple of them I have lost the updates and cant access them anymore on my disk drives. If anyone has ideas for my stories I'd glady welcome them, so I can update my stories and give you new parts.


End file.
